


The Long March Home

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby's first Straight Smut, F/M, Feels, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: This fills in the time between the end battle with Corypheus and the celebration at Skyhold.  Most of the major characters make cameos but it focuses on Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan.  Lots of feels, lots of smut, a little bit for everyone.How do the Inquisitor and Cullen deal with the fact that not only did they win but they are both still alive!  When you think the world is going to end, what do you do when it doesn't?





	The Long March Home

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the names. I didn't want to just throw in my characters name so i awkwardly used Lavellan as her commonly used name. Sub in any name you feel like.

The battle was over at last. Corypheus was dead. The sky was healed. Everyone she cared about was safe. Inquisitor Lavellan walked deep in thought as her small band made their way back to Skyhold. Cole sped up to walk next to her but Dorian caught his eye, motioning the boy away as he maintained a position a few steps behind his leader. Iron Bull walked next to him, both men presenting a barrier between the elf and everyone else, preserving whatever solitude she needed. The people’s Herald of Andraste certainly earned whatever she wanted in that last fight. 

After a few more miles, Cassandra slid up next to Dorian. The mage greeted her with a dazzling smile and an arched eyebrow.

“My dear Seeker! You’re looking particularly… lovely… today. How are things amongst the troops?”

Iron Bull put his hand over his heart in mock distress.  
“You didn’t say I looked lovely today, Vinter! I might have to make you pay for that later.” he said with a glint in his eye.

Cassandra snorted, her eyes on the elf walking in front of them.  
“Just try to keep it down this time. You two kept everyone up on the way out here.”

Iron Bull’s laugh rang through the woods as he slapped Dorian on the back hard enough to almost knock him over. Dorian tried to look offended but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. Nothing like certain death to add that extra enthusiasm. The three walked along bickering good naturedly, all keeping an eye on the Inquisitor who seemed lost in thought. 

Around mid afternoon, a young soldier sidled up to the Seeker, passing her a rolled up communique. Cassandra scanned the note and spoke a few low words to the courier before the soldier faded back into the ranks. 

Dorian eyed her questioningly. Cassandra gave a curt nod towards the Inquisitor and passed the message to him. The mage glanced at it before passing it on to Iron Bull with a wicked smirk that he quickly schooled speeding up a little to catch the elf in front of him.

“Inquisitor? A moment of your time, please?”

Inquisitor Lavellan stared at him for a minute with a thousand yard stare before blinking and focusing back in. With a smile, she slowed her pace until they were even.

“I always have more than a moment for you, Dorian.”

He settled into step next to her while the rest of the party drifted back to give him a minute. Dorian examined the mage critically for a moment.  
“ How are you doing, o great and grand Herald of Andraste? You seem a little….distracted. I would have thought you’d be ecstatic. ”

She paused, a million answers coming to mind. Was she happy? Absolutely. But it was a strange mix of feelings. Sadness for the losses. Worry for what was next. Bone-wearying exhaustion from months of fighting. And through it all was an intense longing for the one person that wasn’t here. At least she’d seen him briefly after the battle, both of them giving each other the once over to verify they were alive and whole. But the call of duty took him away before they had more than a few minutes. Cullen had to look after his troops after all and, well, she had a movement to lead. 

Lavellan pulled herself out of her head, aware that she’d taken too long to answer and Dorian was now looking concerned. 

“Sorry, Dorian. I’m quite honestly having some trouble tracking right now. But I’m fine.” she added quickly as she saw concern turning to alarm. “Just tired. Corypheus packed one hell of a punch. And I can just picture the celebration Josephine is planning for us tonight. The very thought of that much diplomatic partying without some sleep makes makes me cringe.”

Dorian glanced back to see that Varric had joined the trailing group, regaling Cassandra with plans for his next book. He caught her attention with a slight nod towards the elf next to him. The Inquisitor gave him the perfect opening so he decided to grab it. Turning back towards the her, Dorian felt Cassandra focusing in on their conversation.

“You know, my dear, Josephine actually would like us to delay our arrival for a day if possible. She wants to get things ready so the festivities can start mid-morning and involve absolutely everyone she can force into this. What do you think? I, for one, would love to not have to deal with Josephine in full on planning mode tonight.””

She mulled it over. Getting a night’s rest before having to be the “savior” for everyone sounded so tempting. But another night in the field…

“Well, if that’s what Josephine wants. It should be a once in a lifetime homecoming for the troops. But where…”

Cassandra broke in.  
“There is a perfect camping area for us about two hours ahead. I already sent a contingent up ahead to start getting it ready, just in case. However it won’t hold everyone. The other half of the army will be camping about an hour further down the road.”

The elven mage tried to hide her disappointment. That other half would be Cullen’s army so one more night apart. The things she sacrificed for the good of the land…

She almost laughed at the drama of that last thought. Some sleep would do her good and she could see that her troops were beginning to drag. 

“Alright, let’s get these last few miles over with.”

\------------------

The group got together and elected Varric to show the Inquisitor where her tent was after dinner. He was the only one who could do it without giving the game away, especially after all the storytelling they’d already had to do regarding the note. 

The dwarf found her reading some communications that Josephine had sent ahead regarding urgent issues that had to be dealt with the next day. Varric promptly took the papers from her hands and rolled them up.

“Hey! I need to answer those!”

Varric held them behind his back.  
“Boss lady, I believe you have done enough for the world today. Give it a rest for one night. You can read these in the morning.”

The Inquisitor threw up her hands in surrender.  
“Fine, you win. Now what?”

“Well, For starters, Cassandra asked me to show you where your tent is. We had some trouble fitting everyone in the clearing so a few of them are out a little ways. Yours is out there, so is Dorian and Iron Bull’s plus a few of the more senior captains. Cassandra and I are staying in the center to keep an eye on everyone but not too close an eye if you get what I mean. The troops are feeling a little “relaxed” tonight and I don’t see a reason they shouldn’t be.” 

The main camp butted up to a brook that danced and babbled as if everything was good with the world. For once, Varric thought, it was right. Varric and Lavellan strolled along, chatting about nothing in particular. Varric was always good for small talk and amusing stories. About 10 minutes away from the edge of the camp, they ascended a small hill into a clearing. In the center was a medium sized tent with a pair of torches outside and the glow of lanterns from the inside, softly lighting the deepening dark of the evening. Lavellan could see similar glows between the trees in other clear areas on the hill. 

Varric bowed low.  
“Here’s where I take my leave, your Heraldness. If you get bored or can’t sleep, I’ll be at the main fire.”

“Thanks, Varric, but I’ll probably be asleep in 5 minutes.”

Varric smirked at her in a knowing manner.  
“Whatever makes you happy. Try to get a little rest at least.”

Turning, he sauntered back down the path, whistling a bawdy tune as he walked. 

\-------------------------

Pulling back the flap, the light scent of lavender surrounded her. Stalks of the purple flower hung here and there, tied to the tent poles. Lavellan closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet scent. It seemed forever ago when she’d last wandered through a sun-speckled meadow, running her hand along the tops of the flowers. But why were they here?

“Where are you right now?” said a deep, rumbling voice behind her. She opened her eyes and smiled but didn’t turn around. Raising her hand, she held up an old silver coin.

“I’m at the lake. Remember that day? It’s the lavender. It smells like the clearing near there.”

“How could I forget? I swear I could smell it on you for days after.”

She heard him step inside behind her. The sound of the tent falling closed behind him sent a shiver up her spine. His gentle, callused hands closed around her upper arms, pulling her close. Leaning back into his familiar warmth, Lavellan felt her body finally begin to unclench from the battle. It had been vicious, with so many good men and women killed. So much depended on her and the magic embedded within her. The expectations could be paralyzing. Only when she was with him, this former hunter of mages, did the terror subside, giving her respite in the storm.

Cullen felt her lean in and wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling behind her ear, a spot he knew was ticklish. He could still faintly smell the aftermath of a magical duel in her hair, a combination of smoke and sandalwood that always lingered for days after a battle. She once explained it as the effect of magic being pulled from her body through the skin. That was bound to leave an effect, she noted. He both loved and dreaded the odor. It represented her at her finest, triumphant and alive. But it also meant she’d been in a fight for her life, something he never wanted to think about.

Lavellan felt him pull her even closer as he buried his face in her hair. She knew what that meant. Turning towards him, she caressed the side of his face. His amber eyes fixed on hers, glistening as his mixed emotions played across his face. After a moment, Cullen’s face lit up with the glow of his smile.

“Hello, beautiful” he said, pretending to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear to cover his reddening cheeks. Of course she’d catch him being all mushy. Sometimes Cullen despaired over ever living up to what he wanted to be for her. 

A reflexive tart response died on her tongue. Whenever things seemed darkest, whenever it seemed her magic wouldn’t be enough, she always tried to picture his smile, that devilish little smirk that appeared whenever he knew he was being adorable. Unbidden, tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of that smile ever being dimmed or, gods forbid, extinguished in one of their insane battles.

“Whoa there! What did I say? No no no! Maker’s breath, why are you laughing now?” She couldn’t help it. Cullen looked so flustered. He reminded her of a Mabari puppy when he looked liked that. Stepping back a few steps, Lavellan wiped the tears out of her eyes, still giggling.

“You didn’t do anything. I just don’t know how to feel right now.” 

Cullen pulled her to him, raising her hands to his lips.  
“You, my love, can feel anything you need to. Can I help in some way?”

Turning one arm to the side, he planted a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. His other hand made its way down to her waist, closing the gap between them. The mage’s arms encircled his neck, fitting her form into his. 

“Why yes,” she replied, a husky quality creeping into her voice, “ I can think of a few things that might help.”

Cullen smirked down at her before a serious expression settled on his face.  
“I thought so, my Dalish princess. And I swear on my sword that I will take care of those and any other thoughts you might have to the utmost of my ability. But right now, what are you feeling?””

She leaned her cheek against her chest and closed her eyes. Finding a name for this jumbled stew of emotions was impossible. Cullen settled his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. He knew from experience that waiting would give her time to decide what to share. 

Finally, she gave a deep sigh.  
“I’m happy… overjoyed really that we won. We actually won this ridiculous battle and somehow saved the world when for all intents and purposes we should have been slaughtered. And we’re all alive! Iron Bull, Dorian, Varric, Cassandra, Blackwall… You… You’re alive! I’d resigned myself to at least some of us dying...”

She lifted her head, seeking reassurance from his lips. Cullen tried to give her what she needed while also trying to keep it light and gentle, but the Inquisitor was having none of that. Her tongue flicked across his as her hands began to work the ties on his shirt. Cullen’s body sprung to attention and his mind had to fight to hold on to a thought. Before she could pull his shirt over his head, Cullen caught her hands in his, breathing heavily.

“So.. happy. I can see that. But what else? Something is bothering you.” 

Lavellan stared at him, face unreadable. As he began to wonder if he’d made the wrong move, she sighed and took a step back, breaking contact.  
“It’s just so confusing. I’m thrilled with this finally being over. But I can’t stop thinking about all the sacrifices, all the people whose lives were ended or destroyed by all this. And for what? So one man with an outsized ego could become a god? It was so easy for him, to get all of us to fight amongst ourselves while he made his plans. Templar vs Mage, Humans vs Dalish vs Dwarves vs Qunari, Orlesian vs Fereldan, Tivinter vs...well, pretty much everyone.”

Her eyes blazed as she paced around the tent.  
“What a waste! I’m angry. I’m sad. I’m everything all rolled into a messy ball of feelings. So, I don’t know what I’m feeling, Cullen. Just trying to get through the next 24 hours so I can escape and try to process it all for a few days.”

She stood still, lost in thought. Cullen held his breath, waiting for a cue or sign of what he needed to do. The sight of her so open, so vulnerable made his heart ache.

As she turned back towards him, a smile crossed her face.  
“Honestly, the only thing that made this entire thing even semi-worth it was that without Corypheus, I would have never met you. Which sounds so shallow I’m ashamed to admit it. I guess the final thing in this emotion soup is what happens now? You’re here and safe but… I don’t know where you’ll be tomorrow or the day after that… When you leave...”

Before the last sentence dropped from her lips, Cullen closed the distance between them. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her hard, taking her breath away. Parting for a moment, he ducked his head to meet her eyes. 

“I can’t promise I’ll never have to leave. I can’t promise you won’t either. What I can promise is that I love you and I will be with you tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow for as long as humanly possible. We can’t fix the world. But we can help each other and those within our reach. I can’t think of anything better than whiling away the days fighting the bad guys and arguing with Orlesian diplomats by your side. I love you. And you will find it very very hard to get rid of me.”

Her eyes welled up before she began to laugh again.  
“Oh Cullen… I love you so much. Only you would equate Orlesian politics with sword fighting.”

“Well, I’d like to use a sword on some of those idiots over there. But for you, I’ll restrain myself.”

With a slight twitch of her eyebrow, Lavellan tightened her grip around Cullen’s waist.  
“I think I’d like you to not restrain yourself and possibly show me how you can use that sword of yours? Hmmm?”

“I love the way you change the subject, my love. But are you sure about no restraints?”

Lavellan wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck.  
“Maybe later we can play apostate and templar.” she murmured, nipping his earlobe.

Cullen growled in response. HIs hands slid down her body, coming to rest on her backside. As they resumed kissing, he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the pressure eliciting a small sound from the rough fighter. He stepped over to the comfortable pile of bedding in the center of the tent and dropped to his knees. Lavellan fell backward onto the bedroll with a giggle. Cullen stretched out over her, caging her within his arms. Their lips met again, tongues tangling as hands fumbled with clasps and ties. 

Lavellan groaned as Cullen worked his way down her neck, his tongue bringing all her nerves to life while his teeth left marks Dorian would be quick to point out in the morning. With a quick bite at her collar bone, Cullen pushed himself up to shuck off his shirt quickly before helping her out of hers. 

“By the Maker, you’re beautiful.” he breathed, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head. Lavellan arched her back at the movement, relaxing into his familiar touch. He was the only one she’d ever allowed to do that and he’d repaid that trust a million times over.

With his free hand, Cullen stroked down her body before returning to circle her nipples. She arched further under him into his hand. He quickly replaced it with his tongue, lightly sucking and swirling around the nipple. She gasped as he bit lightly and moved to the next one. 

He felt her grip tighten on his hand just before she flipped him over. 

“Hey! I thought the fighting was over.” he laughed.

She put a finger on his lips as she straddled his waist, working on the closures to his pants.

“Shhhhh…I’ll make it worth your while.”

After stripping Cullen of his pants and underthings, Lavellan kicked off her own before climbing back onto his waist. He could feel the heat from her, making him even harder than before, something he’d thought impossible. She gave him a smirk that should have been illegal before working her way down his body. 

“Let’s see what noises I can get out of you tonight.” was all she said before receiving a long, low moan as she slid her warmth across his manhood. 

From top to bottom, her hands and tongue explored. Every sensitive spot got a lick and a bite. Every bruise received a soft kiss. She ran her hands firmly over sore tight muscles, getting them to relax. Lower and lower she went. Every inch lower was another inch of her body rubbing against him. Cullen struggled to not make too much noise but the groan when she wrapped her hand around his aching cock could probably be heard in Ferelden. 

It only got louder as she settled between his legs. Wrapping her lips around him, she slid down in one slow movement. On the way up, her tongue ran teasingly along the thick underside of his rod, swirling around the head before she flicked it along the tip. Her hand slipped down, adding extra sensation with each stroke.

“Maker’s Breath!” he exclaimed, tangling his hands in her hair while trying not to thrust forward. He felt her smile against him before she sank back down, setting a rhythm that drove him to distraction. Cullen’s moans filled the tent, mixed in with a few expletives in multiple languages. 

Lavellan pulled off of him, rolling her tongue around the end on her way off. Her thumb glided along the slit, spreading the shiny liquid seeping from the tip over the head. Cullen saw the evil glance she gave him and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t make a move. 

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up until she was lying beside him, one leg slung over his hip, her face in a faux pout just inches from his.

“Didn’t like that, soldier boy? I”m so sad.”

Cullen stroked her thigh, trying to catch his breath.  
“You are entirely too good but I’m not ready to be done quite yet. Not till the camp hears you scream my name.”

She laughed but the look he gave her brought a flush to her face..  
“You think highly of yourself, sir.”

In response, he pulled her close, taking her breath away as he kissed her hard, demanding entry. She responded in kind, hands roving over his back. 

She didn’t notice Cullen’s hand sliding up her thigh and between her legs. A gasp escaped as he drifted across her mound before moving over her opening. Gliding back and forth slowly, wetting his fingers, he felt her swallow hard as he left a love bite where it would be the most visible on her neck. Moving excruciatingly slowly, he worked his way down returning his attention to her breasts. Lavellan carded her hand into his tousled hair and sighed at the touch of his mouth, bucking her hips forward slightly. Cullen took the hint and slid two fingers into her, returning to her mouth for another kiss. Her free hand slithered down and wrapped around his member. They moved in time, stroking each other as their breathing sped up. She began to moan with each stroke as his curled fingers rubbed against her center. When she met his gaze, her pupils were blown. Cullen figured he looked much the same. Time for him to get to work on that screaming.

Lavellan whimpered as he shifted but rolled backwards in response. With hands on her knees, Cullen spread her legs apart and pressed soft kisses along her inner thighs. His hands let her knees fall open and moved to cup her butt cheeks, lifting her slightly off the bedroll. She watched him lower his head and gasped at the first touch. She flung her arms above her head, gripping the edge of the mat. Cullen circled his tongue over her clit before beginning to slide it back and forth, always ending with a flick at the top. Lavellan squirmed under his ministrations, her moans rising in volume again. He toyed with speed and pressure, listening to the sounds for guidance. 

“Maker, yes!! Oh gods, right there!”

He began to narrow his focus, running across her nub faster as he felt the muscles in her legs begin to tense up. It wouldn’t take much more. He lightly sucked on her, enjoying the jolt the ran through up her body, before going back to his circling. 

She felt the tension spreading from the center of her stomach as she tried to relax, holding it off while also desperate to get there. Her grip tightened on the mat, using the leverage to rock her hips in time with his movements. Maybe she could draw this out just a little….

“Ahh! Gods, Cullen! Please, please, harder…”

Cullen slid his thumb in and out in time with his licks. His free hand hooked her leg, holding her down as she began shaking. Her cries made him so hard it hurt but he kept at it until the wave crested. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her reaching down for him. She had no need for niceties at this point. She wanted him and she wanted him...

“Now!” she demanded in a deep raspy voice, thick with need. 

With a growl, he complied, moving up to claim her mouth as he flipped onto his back, pulling her after him. Lavellan straddled his hips and took control of his hands, holding them next to his head, her hair a curtain surrounding him. With a quick movement, she sank down onto his erect shaft, her hands gripping his tighter.

Cullen pulled his knees up to give her a firmer seat on him. Without a word, they found the rhythm, moving as one. He thrust deeper and deeper with each stroke as she opened up for him. As they sped up, Cullen pulled out from her hands, settling them on her hips to help her slide along his throbbing cock. The tent filled with wordless cries as they raced towards their end. 

Rolling to the side, Cullen pinned her to the mat, his weight carrying him even deeper into her. At the feel of this, her body began to shake as she locked her ankles across the small of his back, riding him as wave after wave rolled through her.

Cullen tried to hold on but he could feel her pleasure through his rod as she contracted around him. With a shout, he buried himself into her, thrusting erratically as he released until he had nothing else to give. 

For a few minutes, they laid there, foreheads touching, drifting in the dreamy aftermath, softly kissing. Finally, Cullen shifted to the side and Lavellan curled up under his arm with her head on his chest, slinging her arm and leg across him possessively.

Tomorrow would be full of others and duties but tonight, it was just the two of them, exhausted but happy, all walls dropped.. 

Lavellan listened to Cullen’s heartbeat. She didn’t know how it would work but they’d both sacrificed too much already. There was no way she was letting this get away.

“I love you, my gentle warrior. Nothing will ever change that.”

Cullen brushed her hair back from her face. Her green eyes practically shone in the dark as she looked up at him. He knew at that moment that no matter what was happening elsewhere, he would never leave her side again. He’d almost lost her enough times in this battle  
“I love you too, my sweet mage. And unfortunately for you, you’ll never get rid of me.”

She smirked.  
“I think I can handle that.”

They jumped as a booming voice yelled through the clearing. 

“Hey! Can you two keep it down a little? I can barely hear Dorian over here!” Iron Bull bellowed from across the clearing. 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
“Well, I did say I’d make sure the camp could hear you.” 

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself, sir.”

“Maybe we should try harder next time.”

“To be quieter or louder?”

Cullen leaned in and answered her with a slow, lingering kiss. As they parted, she licked her lips and gave him a wink.

“Sorry, Bull!” she yelled “Can’t make any promises. Maybe you should work harder over there!”

"Challenge accepted!" came the bellowing, amused answer.

“Now” she said, turning back to the naked, lounging man “Where were we?”

“Going to sleep?” He said as he threw a blanket over the two of them

Cuddling back under his arm, she sighed contentedly.  
“Absolutely, my love.”


End file.
